


Icelandic

by fabricdragon



Series: A Twisted Skein [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Icelandic, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to "Someone had to Say it"  in which i will keep the  Icelandic (which Loki speaks occasionally, and so does Thor) and English Translations.<br/>YOU DO NOT NEED THIS WORK, as anything you NEED to know will be translated "on screen" in the main story at some point.<br/>like when someone realizes Jarvis records everything and can access Google translate.</p><p>by definition this can be spoilery.<br/>NOTE: i do not speak Icelandic.  ergo its all from translation programs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icelandic

skáld mín “my poet”

elskan mín my darling

Elskan mín hækkaði my darling rose

Hækkaði   rose

Blóm flower

Elskan skáld mín my darling poet

Ástin mín, my love

gæludýr minn my pet

kjánalegt maður silly man

valda tilefnislausri wanton

verður þú að vera minn? Will you be mine?

valda   power

Hvað valda tilefnislausri þú ert what a wanton you are

þú verður að vera algerlega minn you will be utterly mine

þú verður að vera minn you will be mine

kjánalegt maður, hvað ert þú að muldur um? Silly man, what are you muttering about.

Ég er hræddur um að þú skítalykt, Hækkaði minn, þó svo að ég sennilega líka.  I am afraid you stink, my Rose, although i probably do too.

 

“I am going to carve my name on your skin…” Ég er að fara að móta nafn mitt á húðina

“I will draw runes of binding on you in your own blood…”Ég mun draga rúnir á bindandi þig í eigin blóði

“You will be utterly mine…” þú verður að vera algerlega minn

“But before that…”

“I will make you beg…” ég mun gera þér biðja (I will make you ask)

 

 

Nei, nei, koma aftur no no come back

Ég meinti þetta ekki I didn’t mean it

Vinsamlegast please

Ég er betl I am begging (you)

Nei, ekki, ekki aftur   no don’t not again/no no not again

Takk, ég ætla að vera góður please , I’ll be good.

Ég skal gera það ill do it

Móðir mother

 

hvers vegna gerði enginn segja mér að læra að prjóna? Why did no one tell me to learn to knit?

Nei, láttu mig halda það, ég ætla að vera góður No, please, let me keep it, I’ll be good

 

What is wrong? What are you doing here? Hvað er að? Hvað ertu að gera hér?


End file.
